Minister of the Right
}} The is a seahorse merman in service to King Neptune. While it is not clear exactly what his job entails, he appears to have some administrative and military duties. He also appears to be a guard or commander as he and the other guards hurried to the princess when she needed help. His actual name is unknown. Appearance He is a seahorse merman, having ridges along his back and the sides of his face, as well as a curly orange tail like a seahorse rather than a standard merman's fishtail. His mouth also protrudes forwards like a seahorse's. He wears a jacket with two circles and a band on each sleeve. His jacket's sleeves are very large on the end. He carries a katana on his left hip and a trishula-like trident. In the past, his hair was scruffier and he did not have a beard. Personality He takes his job very seriously, and believes others should too, as seen when he chastised King Neptune for leaving the palace on a whim. He also seems to be punctual, as when he was done talking to Shirahoshi, he noted that five minutes had passed. While he was Otohime's escort, the Minister of the Right was supportive of her campaign. He was well-concern for the queen's well-being and was greatly depressed when seeing her met with little to no success. His failure at safe-guarding the contents of the Tamatebako ten years ago was what led to him personally installing bombs within the chest rigged to explode the moment anyone tries to open it again. He also appears to have a sense of hiding things, having denied all information concerning what he's done even to Neptune (until very recently) Abilities and Powers He seems to be one of the king's two council, along with the Minister of the Left, and seemingly tries to keep the king in line. He seems to have some command over the Neptune Army, as he was seen leading several soldiers to Shirahoshi's room. He appears to have some skill at setting traps, having taken it upon himself to plant a bomb within the Tamatebako. Weapons He wields a bladed trident based on a trishula. The Minster's trident is different from the ones used by the other soldiers of the Neptune Army, as his is more like a cross between a crescent blade with a spear. He also has katana that has a four-petal patterned guard strapped to his waist. History Past He was a bodyguard of Queen Otohime during her time. When Otohime was subduing a thief, the Minister of the Right warned her that her body was frail, but Otohime disregarded his warning. For years, the Minister of the Right would accompany Otohime in her daily routine: rescuing lives from shipwrecks, giving speeches in the streets, and trying to get signatures. As the citizens who already signed canceled their signatures, the Minister of the Right was saddened that the queen was meeting little to no success. One day, a wrecked ship arrived at the Fishman Island main entrance. At the palace, the Minister of the Right was informed that the ship had a World Noble on it. After the noble's wounds were healed, Otohime accompanied him to the surface. One week later, Otohime returned to Fishman Island safe and sound with a piece of paper that could make a big difference. Otohime finally reached out to the citizens and they start giving their signatures. When Otohime's original box was full, the Minister of the Right brought a bigger box and told Otohime not to hold back her tears of joy. The minister then announced the citizens to put their signatures into the larger box. Some days later, the box containing the signatures suddenly caught fire and Otohime was shot. The ministers were seen crying as Otohime spoke her last words to her children. Hody then deceived everyone on Fishman Island, including the ministers into thinking that the queen was murdered by a human, shattering all of their hopes and dreams in the process. The ministers later attended Otohime's funeral and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hat Pirates He was first seen when the Straw Hats arrived at the palace, along with the Minister of the Left, chastising the king for leaving the castle so suddenly and unguarded. After Neptune apologized for his irresponsibility, the ministers informed him that they received a message from Prince Fukaboshi and there was a pressing matter that required his attention. Later, he is seen leading several guards to Shirahoshi's room after hearing her scream. Once the Mermaid Princess confirmed that it was a false alarm, the Minister of the Right left after explaining to Shirahoshi that the Straw Hats will be taken into custody due to false accusations of mermaid kidnappings and Madam Shyarly's prediction. He is later seen tied up along with the king, the Minister of the Left, and the royal guards after they try and failed to capture the Straw Hats. He goes on to say that he could not believe that Neptune was defeated and yells at the pirates, saying that they will be in trouble when the three princes return. The three princes return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. The Minister of the Right listens as Zoro makes his demands and Fukaboshi tells them Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begs the Straw Hats to go check up on her to ensure her safety. Brook instantly dashes towards her location while carrying the Minister of the Right since the latter demands it. They soon arrive at Hard-Shell Tower and find a group of battered pirates thrown there. They are then surprised to see Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi leaving the tower with the princess inside the shark's mouth (unknown to both the minister and Brook). Brook calls out to Luffy while the Minister of the Right calls out to Megalo asking why he is leaving the door wide open. The minister then urges Brook to check the room and they find the princess missing. They are then attacked by pirates (pawns of Hody Jones). They demand to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. The minister then urge Brook to run back to the king. Once they return to the palace hall, the minister informs King Neptune about Shirahoshi's disappearance. The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État Zoro defeats the invading pirates, but one of them managed to open the connection corridor. The Minister of the Right and the others are surprised to see Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX arrive at the palace. After Decken leaves to go after Shirahoshi (who disappeared from the palace earlier), the Minister of the Right curses Jones, a former soldier of the Neptune Army, for causing chaos on Fishman Island. Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. The minister then panics as Hody Jones begins flooding the palace by breaking a wall. He then gets angry at Jones for injuring Neptune and some the palace guards with his Archer Shark attack. Usopp and Brook then untie everyone before the room is completely filled with water. Neptune then tells the ministers and the guards to allow Hody Jones to take the palace. Neptune says that they need to regroup with Fukaboshi, so they can prepare for another battle with the New Fishman Pirates. After Zoro staggers Jones with one slash, Neptune takes Zoro, Usopp, and Brook and prepares an escape route. Neptune creates a vortex and clears a path. The ministers and the palace guards escape. However, Neptune's back gave in putting him, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook in a dangerous situation. Hoe arrives to save them, but Jones, energized by an Energy Steroid, stops Neptune with one hand. As Neptune and the three Straw Hats with him are getting captured by the New Fishman Pirates, the king urged the ministers and the guards to flee. The Minister of the Right then tells the guards to obey the king. Outside of the palace, as the other minister expresses his disbelief that they left the king behind at the palace, the Minister of the Right tells him not to linger at the idea since it was the king's direct order. At Gyoverly Hills, the ministers and the soldiers battle a sea bear under the command of Ikaros Much, but they are overwhelmed. They then see Hody Jones riding on top of Sea Beasts and heading to Gyoncorde Plaza with King Neptune in tow. The Minister of the Right is then seen laying on the ground, bruised and battered. Later, he and his men recover and they arrive at Gyoncorde Plaza. After learning of the situation from the citizens, the Neptune soldiers join the battle against the New Fishman Pirates. After all of the officers have been defeated by the Straw Hats, the minister is amazed at their strength. Everyone then looks up into the sky as Noah continues falling towards Fishman Island. Everyone cheers for Luffy as he tries to destroy the ship. When the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. The Beginning of Peace After the battle, the Minister of the Right is watching the human slaves rejoice in their freedom. He then asks what would happen if Hody's grudge shifted to the other pirates. He is later seen at Ryugu Palace enjoying the celebration and is seen drinking with Usopp, Luffy, Neptune, and Shirahoshi. After the Straw Hats foil Caribou's kidnapping attempt, the Minister of the Right apologizes profusely for letting someone bypass palace security. He then looks across to the other tower and sees that someone cut it in half. He begins to think that the thief who took treasure was responsible, but Pappug tries to tell him Zoro did it when escaping the dungeon. Shortly after, a guard informs them that something strange is happening in the cell where the New Fishman Pirates and Vander Decken IX were being held. The two ministers, along with the princes, Neptune, and Jinbe go to the holding cell to find that the former leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have all become aged old men. The Minister of the Right informs them that the Energy Steroids were actually the legendary round pills found in the Tamatebako. He remembers that the pills went missing around the same time Hody quit the royal guard. He later informs Neptune about the bombs he placed in the Tamatebako and how he does not want the Straw Hats to have it due to the explosion. While first relieved they did not open it, the Minister of the Right and Neptune are horrified that Luffy gave the treasure and the Tamatebako to Big Mom's men and the thought of the explosion would sound like a declaration of war from Luffy when she opens it. Afterwards, the Minister of the Right says his goodbyes with everyone else on the island to the Straw Hats. Trivia *Minister of the Right was an actual administrative position during Japan's Nara and Heian periods. References Site Navigation de:Udaijin Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Fishman Island Characters